


Superfriends Group Chat

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Kara and Lena are hiding their relationship. Will they be able to keep it a secret?Hint: no, no they will notOrTexting story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, constructive criticism is welcome :)

SuperFriends 

DetectiveDimples added lucylane to the chat DetectiveDimples added alexdanvers to the chat DetectiveDimples added karadanvers to the chat DetectiveDimples added lenaluthor to the chat DetectiveDimples added winnschott to the chat DetectiveDimples added jamesolsen to the chat DetectiveDimples added samarias to the chat

DetectiveDimples: hey gays

DetectiveDimples: minus kara

karadanvers: what do you mean

karadanvers: im gay too

DetectiveDimples: you are?

alexdanvers: you are?

lucylane: you are?

karadanvers: yes!

alexdanvers: oh

samarias: well that was unexpected


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reveals a secret

Danvers Sisters 

gaydanvers: hey kar sorry about yesterday but since when were you gay?

lildanvers: ever since i saw lena in a dress

gaydanvers: you like lena?!?!?!?

lildanvers: shoot, forget i said anything

lildanvers left the chat

gaydanvers: oh i am so not forgetting

Alex and Lena

Alex: lena i have a life or death question for you

Lena: im assuming its not life or death, but go on

Alex: do you like my sister?

Lena: what????? No thats crazy! No we're just good friends!! Gal pals if you will! Its not like we're secretly dating or anything! I mean its not like kara would be able to keep that a secret!! I mean she told me she was Supergirl by accident when we first met!

Alex: SHE WHAT!!!

Lena: shit...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a question for Kara...

Kara and James

Jimmy: hey kara... Can i ask you something?

Kara: not right now james, snapper changed my dead line to today

Jimmy: come on kara im sure its not that hard to write an article real quick, i mean its not like your writing is all that great

Kara: fine james ask away

Jimmy: i was wondering if you would go out with me?

Kara: sorry James, but im already seeing someone

Jimmy: oh thats fine just dump them real quick

Kara: james im not going to break up with them for you

Jimmy: what?? But I'm tall, strong, and hot whos better than me?

Kara: first of all you're not hot. Second of all im gay james you know that. Third of all, lena

Jimmy: come on kara, you just havent met the right guy yet, and what about lena?

Kara: I cant believe you would say that James!!!! And Lena is better than you! Im dating lena!

Jimmy: What! That luthor! You know shes just trying to get close to you to kill you Kara! Come on dont be that naive

Kara: Shes not just another Luthor! She is good and kind and loyal and GORGEOUS, everything that you are not! Now i better not see or hear another word from you, ever!

Jimmy: you will regret this kara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts Kara

Superfriends

karadanvers kicked jamesolsen from the chat

lenaluthor: finally that prick is gone from the chat

winnschott: whyd you kick him :(

lucylane: maybe cuz he's a dick

winnschott: he is not! It was probably just an accident! Here I'll add him back

karadanvers: YOU BETTER NOT ADD HIM BACK OR I WILL THROW YOU INTO SPACE

winnschott: jeez fine kara i won't

lenaluthor: whats got you so upset baby?

lucylane: baby?

winnschott: baby?

lenaluthor: umm i meant jaby! Ya its a new nickname!

lucylane: something smells fishy here

winnschott: ya what lucy said

karadanvers: what?!? No it's just a nickname!

alexdanvers: oh it most certainly is not!

lenaluthor: oops, sorry kara

karadanvers: what do you mean lena?

alexdanvers: oh what she means is that you two have been secretly dating AND you told her you were Supergirl!

lenaluthor: well i mean the group name is Superfriends so even if she didnt i probably still would have known but okaaay

karadanvers: lena! And im sorry alex, but we weren't ready

lenaluthor: ya, i mean after Mon-el left, we kissed and she realized he wasnt right for her. She had just got out of a relationship with mon-el so she didnt want to tell everyone

karadanvers: uh lena, maybe you shouldn't have said that part

lenaluthor: what?

alexdanvers: WHAT!! THAT WAS MONTHS AGO!!!

lenaluthor: oh, oops


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk. Lena texts the wrong person

Danvers Sisters

lildanvers: im sorry alex, please stop ignoring me

gaydanvers: I thought we were supposed to be the Danvers Sisters, yet you didn't tell me this

lildanvers: im so sorry alex, but i just got caught up in it all and you were so busy at the DEO that i just kinda got used to you not knowing

gaydanvers: youre right, i have been at the DEO a lot. Im sorry, I shoudnt have gotten mad. I love you

lildanvers: its ok, but ive got to go, theres a fire downtown. I love you too

Superfriends

lenaluthor: i cant believe you just made me watch you train. Meet me in the closet at the 4th floor NOW

karadanvers: umm lena, this is the group chat

alexdanvers: SOMEONE GET ME SOME BLEACH

lenaluthor: oops


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends talk about Jimmy

Superfriends

lucylane: are we ever going to talk about the fact that kara is mad at james?

lenaluthor: yes, i would like to know about that

karadanvers: long story short - he asked me out, criticized my writing, then was being rude when i told him i was dating lena

lenaluthor: HE DID WHAT! I AM SO FIRING HIM!

karadanvers: babe, you cant just fire people for no reason

lenaluthor: i do have a reason! Did he do anything else!

karadanvers: ...

lenaluthor: kara if you dont tell me right now then there will be no more potstickers or late night activites!

karadanvers: no! Fine fine! At CatCo, he umm told me that he 'knew' i wanted him and then he um... tried to touch me. BUT i pushed him off before he did so its all fine

alexdanvers: i am going to murder him

lucylane: i knew something was off with that jerk when we were dating!

winnschott: wow I did not think he would do something like that

alexdanvers: guys wheres lena?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is planning somerthing...

Lena and Jimmy

Lena: hey handsome

Jimmy: lena, hey ;)

Lena: look i was wondering, would you maybe like to come over for some drinks?

Jimmy: i thought you were dating kara?

Lena: ya, that was more of a hit and run situation

Jimmy: ha i knew you were too good for her

Lena: ya... so would you like to come over?

Jimmy: of course i would lena. do you have anything special planned ;)

Lena: oh you know i do

Unknown

Lena: hes coming in 20, i hope you have it ready

Unknown: Oh, you know i do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets her revenge...

Kara and Jimmy

Jimmy: KARA KARA YOU NEED TO COME TO LUTHORS APARTMENT NOW

Kara: Why is she hurt?!?

Jimmy: No! I went to her apartment but there was someone here with her and they tried grabbing me so i ran and im hiding in the closet so come and help now!

Kara: Ha! In the closet, man thats funny cause Lena spent most of her life in there. HA! Jeez i really am funny arent I!

Jimmy: Really Kara now is not the time! Your ex is currently trying to kill me!

Kara: ex? And whos with her?

Jimmy: ya i know you two broke up! And I dont know some chick with a black mask

Kara: does she have brown hair, red eyes, has a symbol on her suit that kinda looks like mine?

Jimmy: Ya that's her! Why arent you here yet!

Kara: oh, then its fine

Jimmy: it is??? Does that mean its safe for me to leave??

Kara: what? Ohh, no i meant its fine for me

Jimmy: whats that supposed to mean!

Kara: Well i got a little confused and worried when you said she was my ex, but now that i know shes with Reign, i know its fine

Jimmy: Kara i hear footsteps i think they know where i am!

Kara: oh Jimmy, jimmy, jimmy, if that really is Reign then they 100 percent know where you are. Reign has superhearing

Jimmy: They're going try to kill me why arent you doing anything!!!

Kara: oh no, they for sure are going to kill you. Reign is Lena's GTH, go to hitman, or well assassaign. Shes kryptonian like me, you wont make it

Jimmy: KARA WHAT! COME HELP ME NOW OR, OR I'LL TELL LENA YOU CHEATED ON HER WITH ME!

Kara: psh like she'd believe you, bye bye Jimmy


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp traumatize Alex some more...

Superfriends

winnschott: guys do you know where James is, he didn't show up for work

lenaluthor: no idea

lucylane: lena, what did you do?

lenaluthor: what? I didn't do anything. Me and Reign just paid him a little visit...

alexdanvers: you mean that one girl that, literally, turned someone inside out all while making sure they felt it all

lenaluthor: Yup! Thats the one

alexdanvers: you do realise that, that is very illegal, lena, and that i should probably arrest you?

lenaluthor: are you?

alexdanvers: Hell no!! Im just disappointed you didnt invite me!

lenaluthor: oh my apolgies. It was all on pretty short notice

karadanvers: lena! can i please not talk about committing a crime when I, Supergirl, am literally right here?!?

lenaluthor: im sorry baby, but im just so happy that, that man child is gone

karadanvers: i mean, i am pretty relieved. What do you say we go celebrate?

lenaluthor: you mean in the red sun room?

karadanvers: yes... and bring the bag im feeling naughty

alexdanvers: do you think J'onn would erase my memory if i asked nicely?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a visiter...

Superfriends

katekane has joined the chat

karadanvers: Kate!! How are you even in this chat?

katekane: The Flash made a phone that we can use to communicate with other Earth's. I was just testing it out.

alexdanvers: umm who's this?

lenaluthor: Yes, i would like to know as well

karadanvers: can i tell them, Kate?

katekane: go right ahead

karadanvers: the short story is that i met her on another Earth. Shes a superhero too.

lenaluthor: oh? Were you two close?

katekate: well she wasnt here for long, so no, but i was hoping i could use this phone to get a little closer ;)

karadanvers: of course! You were so cool with your grapple gun!

alexdanvers: grapple gun?

katekane: thanks kar, i was wondering if i could stop by today for some lunch?

karadanvers: yes that would be so fun!

lenaluthor: Kara, baby, we were supposed to get lunch today

karadanvers: oh! Right i totally forgot. Can join us Lena? Pleeeeease?

lenaluthor: well how can i say no to that


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's feeling insecure...

Alex and Lena

Lena: hey Alex, did anything ever happen between kate and Kara

Alex: depends, will you go all Luthor on her if something did?

Lena: what? No. Jealousy is not my forte

Alex: ok... yes something did happen

Lena: and what exactly was that????

Alex: they had a one night stand. They wanted to try a relationship but they felt that, as superheroes, they probably shouldnt be leaving their Earth all the time to see eachother.

Lena: so if they were to have, i dont know, lets say a phone to communicate with eachother, do you think they would want to give a relationship a try?

Alex: i mean in the past maybe, but not now. Kara likes you too much

Lena: but, kara didnt even introduce me to kate. What if she doesnt want kate to know she has a girlfriend?

Alex: Lena, if kara wanted to hide you from kate, she wouldnt have invited you.

Lena: ok, if you say so


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's being sneaky...

Kate and Kara

Kate: hey kar, why did you invite lena to have lunch with us?

Kara: Cause i was supposed to have lunch with her, i wouldnt want to cancel on her

Kate: is that the only reason?

Kara: yup!

Kate: ok great... I also wanted to ask you something

Kara: Umm ok, ask away

Kate: would you want to go on a date with me?

Kara: Ha! I knew you still liked Kara!

Kate: umm whos this?

<strike>Kara:</strike> Lena: This is lena, karas GIRLFRIEND

Kate: ok... and why are you texting me through her number?

Lena: because, i knew you were going to pull something like this

Lena: you better stay away from my girlfriend! Or else...

Kate: or else what? Im Batwoman, you don't scare me

Lena: or else, you'll find out exactly what being a Luthor on Earth 38 means


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is not happy...

Supercorp

Lee: hey kar, can you please not meet up with Kate?

Kar: why?

Lee: because she doesnt seem to care that im your girlfriend

Kar: what does that mean?

Lee: what i mean is that shes trying to get at you Kara

Kar: huh?

Lee: she wants you!

Kar: im not following...

Lee: JESUS KARA, SHE'S TRYING TO GET IN YOUR PANTS

Kar: oh... Im sorry lena i didnt realize that...

Lee: no, im sorry. I shouldnt have reacted that way

Kar: i wont go to lunch with her ok?

Lee: ok, thank you. I love you

Kar: i love you too <3

Superfriends

katekane: hey kar <3

karadanvers: umm hi Kate

lenaluthor: Hello, Ms. Kane

katekane: Kara, i was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me

karadanvers: oh umm...

lenaluthor: KANE, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOW YOU ASK HER OUT!

katekane: oh please lena, she could do better than the sister of the person that tried to kill her cousin

karadanvers: Kate! I want you to leave this chat and never come back!

katekane: oh come on kara. I know you want me, dont you remember our time together?

lenaluthor: ok, now you're just starting to sound like James. Leave. Now.

katekane is typing...

5 minutes later...

lenaluthor: Where'd this bitch go?

alexdanvers: umm lena, check the news- www.catco.com/supergirlfight

lenaluthor: oh my god! Is she fighting Kate?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened between Kara and Kate. Another person joins the chat...

Barry and Kara

Scarlet Speedster: Umm Kara, do you know why Kate came back with a broken nose and arm?

Girl of Steel: nope no idea

Superfriends

_CatGrant has joined the chat_

alexdanvers: jesus how many people are going to keep joining the chat

lenaluthor: reminds me

_lenaluthor has kicked katekane from the chat_

winnschott: hey i liked her!

karadanvers: one of these days Winn, i will throw you into space

CatGrant: now, now Keira, how would you go about doing that?

karadanvers: umm uhh i would... call Supergirl! Ya I'd ask her to do it

CatGrant: now if you weren't so cute Keira I'd call you out

lenaluthor: watch it, before you lose your ninth life Cat.

CatGrant: calm down Lenny, Kara is nothing but a daughter to me

lenaluthor: its Lena

CatGrant: Benny, yes, yes I know

CatGrant: anyhow, Keira since when were you dating Lena Luthor?

CatGrant: and when do i get an interview?

karadanvers: actually Ms. Grant, we were planning on keeping it to ourselves

karadanvers: and to answer your first question, a few months

CatGrant: hmm that's an awful amount of time to go by before telling me, is it not?

alexdanvers: oh please, I only found out a week or so ago. And that's only because Lena over here suprisingly sucks ass at lying

lenaluthor: i do not!

karadanvers: lee, she's kind of got you there...

lenaluthor: Kara! You're supposed to be on my side! I suppose i should just stop working on my side project...

karadanvers: NO! I'm sorry!

karadanvers: Lena's the best liar I've ever met! I mean, she's EASILY been able to hide the fact that we're living together for WEEKS now!

lenaluthor: KARA!

karadanvers: oops


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we got ANOTHER person coming into the chat...

Superfriends

alexdanvers: YOUVE BEEN WHAT NOW

karadanvers: uhmm

alexdanvers: wait, whos been talking to me through the door then??

karadanvers: what?

lenaluthor: what??

alexdanvers: ya! Someone's been talking to me everytime I come saying "I'm busy" or something, but they sound just like Kara

_redaughter has joined the chat_

redaughter: that would be me

karadanvers: who are you exactly?

lenaluthor: i swear if you're another person that's here to flirt with Kara I will murder you, using the MOST painful way I can think of

redaughter: eww no. I was created from the Harun-el, or however you spell that stupid black rock

karadanvers: wait what?!?!

redaughter: yup, i am an exact copy of your kara person

lenaluthor: kara -2.0,how long have you been around?

redaughter: -2.0? And a few months now. Ive been helping out the Justice League, but i got bored so i came to National City

redaughter: i saw that no one was living in Supergirl's place, so i figured i would stay there

karadanvers: let me get this straight

lenaluthor: im not

karadanvers: not now lena!

lenaluthor: sorry! I couldn't help myself. Go on...

karadanvers: ok take 2...

karadanvers: let me get this straight. You decided to show up to my apartment. Saw that i wasn't living there. Then proceeded to move in?

redaughter: yes, that is exactly what i did

karadanvers: I- i dont even know...

lenaluthor: soooooooo... kara how do you feel about a-

karadanvers: no

lenaluthor: kidding! I was just kidding...

karadanvers: you better have been


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't know what Netflix is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter isn't very orginal, and that a lot of people have written little stories about this, buuuut I felt like writing it, so ya.

Supercorp

Kar: hey Lena, do you have a Netflix?

Lee: no, why?

Kar: I used to use Alex's, but she got mad at me cuz i took the last potsticker and now she changed the password.

Lee: do you want me to buy it for you?

Kar: No! I can't ask you to buy me anything Lee. I was just seeing if you already had one or not.

Lee: Kara, whats the point of being a billionaire CEO if i cant treat my girlfriend a little once in a while.

Kar: Fineeeee.

Kar: thank you Lee, really, i love you.

Lee: i love you too

_3 days later..._

Superfriends

alexdanvers: so kara, how does it feel paying for your own Netflix subscription?

karadanvers: actually im not

karadanvers: perks of having an amazing and sweet billionaire girlfriend

karadanvers: not that you would know

alexdanvers: ouch kar, that hurt

alexdanvers: does this mean youre finally caught up on Stranger Things?

karadanvers: no, i havent really asked if she got the subscription yet

alexdanvers: well ask herrr! I need to talk to someone about my new fav, Robin.

karadanvers: this is the groupchat Al, if she's not responding she's probably busy

lenaluthor: hey baby, i just finished up over here. And to answer your question, yes i already bought Netflix for you <3

karadanvers: Netflix? You mean a Netflix subscription right?

lenaluthor: subscription?

karadanvers: yes, the thing you pay monthly so that you can watch Netflix?

lenaluthor: umm kara, what exactly is Netflix?

karadanvers: an app that you can watch movies and shows on. You know, the thing we use to watch movies?

lenaluthor: umm kara

karadanvers: yes lena?

lenaluthor: dont be mad but...

lenaluthor: i may have bought the company instead of the subscription...

alexdanvers: Ha!

karadanvers: lena! Why in the love of Rao would i ask you to buy me a company?

lenaluthor: i dont know... I didnt really question it. All i knew was that my beautiful, strong, and courageous girlfriend wanted something. I just wanted to make you happy, my love.

karadanvers: damn you luthor, i cant stay mad at you for more than 5 minutes

lenaluthor: does this mean you forgive me?

karadanvers: of course i forgive you. You just said the sweetest thing I've ever heard...

lenaluthor: are you sure?

karadanvers: how about this... You come over to my loft, in my room, and I'll do that thing you love... to show you, just how much i forgive you.

lenaluthor: god your hot. Ill be over in 10.

karadanvers: Oh this is nothing... Just wait until i have my tongue in y-

alexdanvers: FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING PLEASE STOP

alexdanvers: QUICK I NEED A KNIFE AND A BEER


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not like William, sry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took me 5 months to post another chapter...

Superfriends

_nianal added williamdey to the chat_

nia: hey guys! Look who i added!

william: hello everyone!

lena: uh Nia.. Who is this?

william: im a reporter at CatCo! A friend of Nia and hopefully more to Kara ;)

lena: um what?

nia: thats why i added him! He wanted to ask out Kara but needed a bit of backup, thats what we're here for!

lena: um what?

kara: uh whats going on here?

william: Kara! I have something very important to ask you. Here i go i guess

lena: yes, please go

william: Kara, i know that ive only known you for a few months, but i feel like we've got a real connection. I know that you've been flirting with me, so no need to fear whether or not your feelings or returned. I know that everyone in the office is saying that you're dating Lena Luthor, but I'm smarter than that Kara. I know that you're only pretending to date her so that you can keep an eye on her. I also know that you're clearly straight. I know that you're probably worried about hurting her feelings, but come on Kara, we both know that those monsters don't have any feelings. So, I am here to ask, Kara Danvers, will you go out with me?

kara: 10

alex: shit i was being entertained, but this just got real

lena: 9

nia: wait im so confused? Since when were kara and lena dating?

kara: 8

alex: william, i recommend that you go find somewhere to hide

lena: 7

william: what why? Whats going on?

kara: 6

lucy: william, you should probably run somewhere

lena: 5

Alex: i think they're counting down to give you a head start

kara: 4

winn: this is like the millionth time someone has asked kara out, what the heckkkk

lena: 3

william: what? What are they going to do when they get to 1?

kara: 2

nia: shizzles, sorry William. I thought you were a good guy. I also thought that kara was single... My bazaar

lena: 1

william: Wait nothing happened?

william: HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE!

**Meanwhile.....**

Supercorp

Kar: Oh my god, he's shaking

Lee: throw another rock! 

Kar: hold on, hold on! I just got an idea!

**Incoming Call**

William: Hello?

Unknown: Is this William Dey?

William: Are you the person throwing bombs in here?!? I promise you I'll never ask Kara out again!!

Unknown: I've also got a pretty strong rocket launcher with me.... Do you want to try that again?

William: Okay, okay! I'll never talk to Kara again! And I'l never say anything bad about Lena Luthor ever again!

Unknown: ...

William: Hello! Please! I don't want to die before I get a haircut!

Unknown: Send 10 orders of Potstickers and a kale salad to Kara's apartment and I'll leave you alone.

William: Deal!

**Unknown hangs up **

Supercorp

Kar: Come over babe, we're celebrating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shizzles, i do not know what i just wrote


End file.
